No one sings like you anymore
by Mystik
Summary: Instead of Braeden, Stiles is the one at Derek's apartment on that night.


**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Genre:** Slash, Romance

**Notes:** Coda for Season04Episode08 "Time of death". No Stalia in this universe. Title from lyrics of "Blackhole sun" from Soundgarden.

* * *

**No one sings like you anymore**

The loud bang on the loft door made Derek startle from his sleep. He grumbled, cursing for not even hearing when someone was reaching his home anymore and walked to the door, opening quickly. He just raised his eyebrow when he saw Stiles on the other side, backpack on one shoulder and fist raised to knock again.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and entered the loft, passing beside him, backpack clunking against his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm aware, thank you. I was at the hospital with Scott, but they didn't need me there, so…"

"Why, what happened at the hospital?" asked Derek, closing the loft door once more.

"We're trying to find the benefactor, Scott is playing dead, the usual."

"Scott is playing what?"

Stiles didn't answer and dumped his backpack on the clean table, opening and starting to pick up _**guns**_ from inside, lining up along the surface of the table. Derek approached quickly and grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements.

"Stiles, care to elaborate?"

The teen dropped the gun his was holding on the table and sighed, turning to look at him.

"I know you're not healing. What's happening to you? And don't even think of lying, I noticed that at Deaton's."

Derek opened his mouth to deny it, but closed after the last sentence. He sighed and rested his side against the table.

"I'm losing my powers. I'm…becoming human."

Stiles sucked in a breath and turned to face the table, picking one of the guns he brought, handing to Derek. The werewolf raised his eyebrows.

"What is this for?"

"I knew something was happening, but it was worse than I thought. There's something Scott didn't tell you…" he grabbed Derek's hand and made him hold the gun "Your name is the third key for the list and Lydia guessed as someone who's gonna die. So, we need to find a new way to protect you."

Derek's heart thumped when he heard about his name decoding the list, but soon he frowned at the gun and then at Stiles.

"I don't like guns."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been shot by it. Repeatedly."

Stiles grinned at that and Derek felt his heart slow down. When was the last time he saw that smile, the _**real**_one on the teen's face. He tried to give the gun back to Stiles, but the boy held his hand firmly.

"Please. My dad taught me how to shoot since I was ten; I actually know what I'm doing."

Derek sighed, taking a step back, gun in hand. The pleading voice was doing things to his resolve. Stiles took a step back as well and started talking.

"So, this is a Colt 1911 with a 45 caliber and has a 7 round magazine capacity. My dad always says you have to remember how many bullets you have in the magazine so you don't have any surprises. But he also taught me that what matters in a shooting is the distance. You will use your gun for long distance fights, never close enough."

Derek nodded, not understanding everything, but trying his best to pay attention to the words and not how Stiles moved his hands or how long his lashes were.

"Ok, so shoot me."

Derek snapped his head up at that and looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Shoot me. Or try anyway. I wanna show something really cool my dad taught me."

Derek rolled his eyes and pointed his gun at Stiles. The teen grinned and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles, I don't think it's…"

But before he could say anything else Stiles, hyperactive spaz Stiles, quickly hit his elbow and took his gun, now pointing at him.

"Ha! Isn't it cool?"

Derek crossed his arms, scowling. Stiles jumped a little on his feet and turned the gun towards Derek, giving it back.

"Try again."

"You cheated."

"I'm human, I have to cheat against you supernatural people. It's how I survived all this time…I think. You have to learn how to bend dude."

"Don't call me dude."

"Whatever man, again."

Derek rolled his eyes, not fighting the twitching at his mouth, picking up the gun and pointing at Stiles again. Even quicker than before, Stiles hit his arms and the gun practically jumped to his fingers.

"Yep, I could do this all day big guy!"

Derek frowned and picked the gun again, pointing at Stiles. But before any reaction, he approached and used his free hand to grab Stiles by the neck and bring him closer, kissing those smiling lips. He felt the human freeze beneath his fingers, before sighing against his mouth. His hand moved and pointed the gun against his stomach. Stiles took a step back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What…?"

"Learning how to bend, right?"

Stiles gaped at him for the answer. Derek took a deep breath and weighted his options; he didn't know how long he wanted to do that, but something _**always**_ kept him from doing it. But now…

Well nothing like losing your whole perspective on your entire life to change your way of thinking.

Before he could think more about this, Derek dropped the gun on the floor and grabbed Stiles, kissing him again. For his surprise, the teen didn't hesitate this time; he hugged him, his fingers grasping at his gray shirt, eagerly returning the kiss. He grabbed those slim thighs and hoisted him up. Stiles promptly closed his legs around his waist. Derek groaned, satisfied and turned around, putting Stiles on the table. The teen moaned, babbling against his mouth.

"Oh my God, you still have some of your strength, that was so fucking hot, I…"

"Stiles?"

Stiles cut off the kiss, taking his plaid shirt off. Derek smiled at his eagerness.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Stiles laughed and his hands started caressing his skin beneath his shirt, being careful of his bandaged wound. He frowned when his fingers felt the gauze.

"Why you didn't heal yet? At Deaton's it was faster…"

Derek took his shirt off as well and put his hands on Stiles face, framing that expression, his thumb caressing his cheekbones.

"I don't know…but we will figure out, right?"

Stiles smiled again, bringing him closer by his belt.

"Right."

They simply nodded at one another and kissed again. This time those agile fingers started opening Derek's belt. Derek started doing the same with Stiles jeans, his breath speeding up when he felt the human's cock through the material. Stiles moaned brokenly with the contact and finished taking off Derek's belt out of his jeans, throwing on the other side of the room. He lowered the zipper from the jeans and reached inside, moaning louder when he felt Derek's cock, hardening on his hand.

"Stiles…" hissed the werewolf, doing the same with him.

They both got closer, Stiles holding Derek against him with his legs, starting to move against the bigger body, feelings their cocks rubbing against each other. Derek right hand steadied him against the surface of the table as his left hand grabbed both cocks and started rubbing, feeling precome easing the way. Stiles held on to his back, breathing wetly against his shoulder as he felt that hand move against his cock. Derek could feel nails against his tattoo and for the first time he felt it was okay to feel the sensations as human. The sting of those nails added incredible feelings to the pleasure already curling in his stomach.

Those thoughts were interrupted by Stiles mouth against his neck. He squeezed both cocks and did the same with the boy, mouthing at his neck, his teeth finding purchase in the pale neck and he pushed aside the shirt Stiles still wore with his nose. He licked the area, feeling salty sweat on his tongue before biting, intending to leave a mark. Whatever was left on his wolf inside him felt pleased with this action.

Stiles moaned loud with the action, squeezing his legs as his whole body trembled.

"I'm…close."

Derek groaned at that, speeding up his hand, his nails sinking on the table. His voice was failing as he replied.

"So…come."

Stiles nodded, searching his mouth furiously, gasping into the kiss as his whole body spasmed and Derek could feel the wetness in his hand. It was enough to send him over the edge too.

In the aftermath, as they breathed against each other, Derek could feel Stiles heart beating fast against his chest, and that made him smile. At least he still could feel that.

STKSTKSTKSTKSTKSTKSTKSTKSTKSTK

Derek opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness. He felt a hand on his chest and he turned, smiling faintly when his eyes found Stiles sleeping beside him, even snoring slightly.

Slowly, to not wake the other up, Derek stood up and walked to the table. His shirt was crumpled on the floor beside it, along with Stiles plaid shirt and his jeans as well. Derek found his own jeans under the table, but that didn't bother him much. He put his hands on the table and stared at the array of weapon on it, thinking.

He knew they would find the reason for his powers disappearance, but in the meantime, in a long time, he found a reason to survive until them. He looked back to Stiles sleeping form and smiled.

Yes, they would figure out.

**END**


End file.
